


心門～但願人長久 千里共嬋娟

by biteyf



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Stick of Truth AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biteyf/pseuds/biteyf
Summary: 【人有悲歡離合，月有陰晴圓缺。】 「今生有緣相遇，來生必會重逢。」





	心門～但願人長久 千里共嬋娟

每個人的心靈，都有一所大門。這大門，是由主人的情緒和處境，而決定是打開著，還是關起來。

這心靈的大門，從很久很久以前就存在了，而且不只是人類獨有的，也包括了所有擁有情感的生物，精靈、矮人、獸人等。門只要打開了，任何有情感的生命也都能踏進去。

「…我的王，我們…會再相遇的吧……？」

—

「今天也一樣是陽光普照呢。」

「是的，我的王，您要去散步嗎？」

「嗯，我們走吧。」

如果能每天也過著如此安穩的生活就好了，日常的工作是必然的，但要是能沒有戰爭，世界會有多美好呢？

傲慢與偏見，是人類和精靈之間的戰爭萬惡的根源。不過，不是每個人類和精靈也會有如此的刻板印象。

名為Stan Marshwalker的騎士與他的王，悠哉的在森林裡漫步著，享受著秋天的微風吹過。曾是大樹的綠衣裳，一片片的紅葉隨風緩緩飄落，剛好有一片落到了Kyle Broflovski的身上。

「秋天來了呢。」

也代表著，萬物要迎接冬天的來臨了。

「對啊，一年又這麽過了。」

「這年發生的事還真多，光是王跟巫師王對決也十多次了。」

「也讓你擔心過不少次。」

「不只是我，連樂師大人也很擔心你。」

「人類有句話：塞翁失馬，焉之非褔。」

每次精靈王決定要應戰，就會讓不少人忐忑不安，但每次他也能平安的回來，領土也因此得以保住。

「我的王，我明白你的意思，可是…」

「說到最終，也會是只有我才能保護我的人民，我明白你在擔心什麽。若非犧牲不可，無奈只能說那是迫不得以。」

「…」

黑髮的騎士會有如此的擔憂，原因只有一個：

他為精靈王開啟了心門。

身為人類的騎士大人，出生後就被親父母所遺棄，在他被上一任精靈王帶來這遍土地沒多久，便認識了同樣也很年幼的Kyle。

那時他們兩個還小，相處久了便成了童年玩伴。長大了，年青力壯的兩人，漸漸互相產生了更多的情感。可惜一個膽怯，一個猶豫，都沒有及時打開心門。直到了萌芽沒得到營養和水份，在要枯萎之際，Stan才決定要認真面對自己的心意。

愛戀的花兒才得以逃過了一劫。

—

「媽媽～那個男生是誰啊～？」剛學會了執筆寫字的Kyle，短短的手指指往跟自己長相不太一樣的男孩子，向母親問著他是什麽人。

「他叫Stan喔，Stan Marshwalker。你要跟他玩嗎？」

「可是…可是他的耳朵長得跟我們的都很不一樣呢！」

「我的好孩子，我們不可以只用外貌來判定別人的身份和為人喔！Stan是個好孩子，你可以放心跟他玩耍。」

—

「…你好！我叫Kyle Broflovski…！」

「…我叫Stan Marshwalker。」

「我可以跟你玩嗎？」

「可是…我只是個寄居在這裡的人類…」

「沒關係！我媽媽說，Stan是個好孩子，我可以跟你玩！」

「是嗎…？那…好吧。」

—

「新精靈王萬歲！」「萬歲～」

此起彼落的高呼聲和祭典歡樂的氣氛，在夜深後終於劃上了休止符。湖水靜止映照了月亮皎潔的樣子。

「終於結束了…好累…！」

「要我幫你揉肩嗎～？」

「好啊，就你最會揉肩了…」

「謝謝稱讚～」

兩人坐在將近寂靜的草原上，不時會聽到動物和風吹草動的聲音，享受片刻寧靜的舒適。

「月亮好美。」

「…你的眼睛也很美。」

「Kyle你真是的…那我也覺得你的長睫毛很漂亮呢！」

「我只是在說事實而已啊～…不過…謝謝你～」

「…真想每年也能跟你一起賞月呢…」

「說得我們像情侶一樣…」

「…啊……」

「哈哈，沒關係啦～只是笑你一下，別在意～」

—

「Stan？Stan。」

精靈王看著發呆在想事情的騎士就不禁笑了一下，都這麽大個人了，還發什麽呆呢？沒辦法下，只好把他拉回現實了。

「啊…！是、是的。什麽事？」

「你在想什麽？」

「就…就我們小時候，初次見面的樣子…」Stan老實的回答，反正也不是什麽虧欠對方的事，無需說謊迴避。

他們現在所站著的位置，正是他們小時候玩樂的地方，也難怪兩人會想到差不多的事情。每次來到此地，Kyle都會思考：Stan到底是他心裡的誰？

然而，精靈王在不知覺間下，也為他的騎士打開了心門。

當所愛的能進入一個人的心靈時，那一定是很重要的人或物。一旦所愛的人或物消失了，那個人的心靈就會感到空虛、難受。這個時候，他們需要學會放下和繼續走下去，但不是每個人也能輕易從孤寂難捱的心境裡釋懷。

就像寵物過世，作為主人的自然會感到難過，但到最後還是得忘記傷痛，繼續前行。

生離死別，是人之常情，這一點精靈王是非常清楚的。他亦相信生命皆有輪迴，死亡後靈魂會以新的模樣回來人間，包括人類和精靈。

因此，他深信：今生有緣相遇，來生必會重逢。

「不要緊，我也在想往事。」

—

冬天來了，人類又一次送來了不知第幾份的宣戰書…

「Stan，你應該清楚知道巫師王是很強的，請你不要勉強自己，那會讓我難做的…」

「身為王的騎士，我有責任保護您和與您共同守護這遍森林和土地的。根據他派使者送來的信，他跟他的手下會後天來這裡製造破壞的。」

「那你就想跟他抗衡？」

「放心，我的王，我會全力保護您和我們的平民。」

「…」

精靈王深知那是騎士的責任，儘管心裡是很想要留著對方，自己卻沒法做什麽，只能看著對方的背影，一步步的離自己越來越遠。

—

在戰場上，有熱血的戰吼聲，有無情的殺戮聲，有痛苦的哀鳴聲…即使是近戰的戰士，還是站在後方的法師或弓手，受傷、死亡，都是無法能倖免或逃避的事。

為了保護摯愛，你能去到怎麽樣的地步？

在這位黑髮騎士的心中，答案是如此的簡單：

為所愛而犧牲，是一件值得讓人驕傲的事。

—

「Stan…！」「不！」「人來啊！」

—

這一仗，是精靈那方獲勝，可是死傷的人數還是很讓人難過。

「Stan！」第一位跑出來的是Kyle，他感受到深愛的騎士受了致命的重傷，大概時間沒有多少了，求救於醫師也是沒有用的。跪了下來，緊緊抱著虐弱無力的對方，努力讓他能在最後的幾分鐘，在自己的懷裡，感受到自己的溫暖，自己的心意。

「…Kyle…？」

「…Stan…辛苦你了……」

正好，今年寒冬的第一場雪來了，純白無瑕的雪花一片一片的飄落，落到了這對戀人及眾人的身上。

「下雪了…」

「嗯…」

「好美…」

「對…」

「…我的王，我們…會再相遇的吧……？」

「生命皆有輪迴，我們一定會再相遇的…」

「那就好了……」

「Stan…我愛你…」

原是微弱的呼吸，在最後一口吐出來的白煙消失後，便完全停了下來。

「謝謝您…願您在世界的另一端，也能看到皎潔的明月…」

—

『我願意一直守護你；這是騎士對他的王效忠時，所誓下的—永恆的約定。』

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of work I'm uploading here and I hope you all like it. I may translate it into English in the future so that readers from other countries can enjoy the story. It depends on how much time I have for this and how I'm feeling. However, I would love to translate it because it's kinda, let's say, one of my best works. We'll see. Can't tell for the time being! :)


End file.
